


Acting Like A Man, And Being A Man Are Two Different Things.

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: My friend had to go and make a comment:"of course you like Ivar, your hip is fucked up too" 🤣(#TrueStory #Feelz lol)Sooo I figured I'd use it...& Something in me wanted to see a sweet Ivar...Which is weird even to myself cuz I absolutely love him for the psycHOTic, a-hole that he is lmao
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Acting Like A Man, And Being A Man Are Two Different Things.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna just apologize in advance for the way I describe anything. I'm just using terms I use when I talk about my own issues, and I could see that potentially coming off wrong.

She limped in to the crowded dining hall, the hitch in her step causing the tray of ale to teeter.  
With each step she watches the precarious cups shake, the anxiety reads clear across her face.  
When she reaches the table she places the tray down and individually hands out each cup.  
On her way back around the table, Ivar sticks out his crutch and trips her.  
She falls to the groud hard.

"Ivar!" Hvitserk yells "...of all people! You should know better!"  
She rushes out of the room as fast as her legs will allow her.  
"Who cares brother? She is a mere slave girl" he says with a chuckle.  
" **You** should at least have a little compassion for her situation!"  
"Do not pity a disability my dear brother, it doesn't make us feel any better to be treated different. I am simply treating her the same way I would treat any other slave in our presence, they are like our little pets, just begging to be toyed with."  
"Ivar!" Hvitserk snaps again.  
Ivar laughs.

Hvitserk asks "Does anyone know what happened to her?" 

Queen Aslaug chimes in "When she was born, both of her hips seemed to be malformed or out of place, the poor girl. Her mother, knowing what would become of her dear daughter, was going to run away with her, She was one of our oldest, most loyal slaves, I did not wish to loose her; So I asked her to stay, promising her protection of her little one. How could I ever turn away such a defenseless creature? *She looks over at Ivar* Things seemed to get better as she got older, still not quiet good, but better. Poor girl is always in a lot of pain, such an unfortunate thing for such a pretty face... *she pauses* ...and Ivar, your brother is right, it would not hurt you at all to be a little nice to the poor thing, all things considered..."  
Ivar just rolls his eyes.

When she returns everyone can see she had been crying.  
Hvitserk shoots a dirty look over at Ivar.  
As Ivar reaches for something across the table, he knocks down his cup making a mess. "Clumsy me."  
He laughs as the slave girl rushes over, tidying it up.  
As she bends to reach for the cup on the floor, Ivar runs his hand up under her dress causing her to flinch, knocking her off balance.  
She reaches out for something to steady herself, locking on to Ivar's arm.  
There's a brief pause of the two just staring at eachother before she again takes off with what little speed she can muster. 

"Ivar!" Ubbe yells this time  
"What now?!" He snarls  
"You are a rude, ill-mannered, little bastard, you know that?!"  
"Is there no winning with you two?! What did I do?! You tell me to be nice, that _was_ nice, I gave her something to do." his laugh is slightly devilish.  
"You really need to grow up Ivar!"  
"You also do not get to tell me what to do brother, I've seen you with our slave girls... Hell, Margrethe, _your wife,_ was once our slave-"  
"How dare you! I **always** had respect for Margrethe!"  
Ivar laughs, and the boys continue to argue.

Later that night Ivar makes his way back to the great hall where he finds the girl cleaning.  
"I came to... uh... apologize..."  
"It is fine."  
"No, no, no, it is not. I just feel like I have to act big in front of my brothers... It was uncalled for... I..."  
"Acting like _a man,_ and **being** a man are two incredibly different things... And that... That was neither, that was cruel."  
"I **am** sorry."  
"Like I said Prince Ivar, it is fine."  
He tuts his tongue "That does not sound like, to me, that you accept my apology."  
"What does the words of a _mere slave girl_ mean to a prince?"  
He opens his mouth to talk but stops...  
The room fills with an awkward silence.  
Ivar just stares at his feet for the longest time...  
Finally he clears his throat, and before walking away he says "I _will_ make this up to you."

__

__A few days later the young slave girl is summoned by Queen Aslaug.  
She slowly makes her way down to the great hall, nearly falling entering the room.  
Aslaug quickly pulls her over a chair so that she can sit near her at throne.  
"Thank you my Queen."  
"Of course dear girl... You know I appreciate everything you have done for my family and myself, and I am happy to say that on this day I have wonderful news for you, I have been persuaded to finally grant you your freedom."  
"What?! No, Why? My Queen, I do not wish to go!"  
"I am sorry girl, but my son has insisted-"  
"Your son?"  
"Yes Ivar-"  
"Ivar?! My Queen, I am sorry, how rude of me... but do you happen to know his whereabouts?"  
"Yes my dear, we were talking in his room right before I asked for you."  
"Thank you my Queen, I must go... Thank you. I'm sorry... Thank you." she yells while hurrying out of the great hall._ _

__She's unsure if it was due to pain or her anxiety, but her legs give out half way up the hall.  
She sits there for a few moments, heart pounding, mind racing.  
Finally she gathers her strength, pulls her self up and hobbles down the rest of the long hall, finally reaching Ivars room._ _

__She knocks impatiently, Her heart in her throat now.  
When he opens the door she stumbles in, nearly screaming "How dare you arrange my freedom?!"  
"Well, hello to you too... Please sit, I'm sure your legs are sore."  
She glares at him with slight confusion, and with a little wobble moves over to, and sits on the edge of his bed.  
"Why Ivar?! I do not wish to be free! You have granted me my worst nightmare! *she stares down at her lap* I have no skills, I cannot fight... I have no family, who is going to want a poor cripple?!" _ _

__With no hesitation he says "Me."  
She looks up puzzled "What?! Ivar, do not play with me right now, I am in no mood for it.You do not even know my name!"  
"That is because I do not need it; I will simply call you Freya, for you are the most beautiful woman to ever grace my presence."  
She drops her head again trying to hide her blushing cheeks "But Ivar, then why do you tease me so?"_ _

__"My brothers have always given me such hell when it comes to women, being the runt of the litter... and then with Margrethe- It just became easier for me to ignore any stirrings of feelings, for like you said, who would want a cripple anyway?.. I just became... mean... to everyone... I should not have taken my inadequacies out on you though, not on you. I did attempt to apologize..."_ _

__She sits there silent._ _

__"You are free now..." he continues "...free to be with me, or not, it is of your choosing."  
He places his hand on her chin, tilting her head to face him, and kisses her lips..._ _

__"Thank you my prince" she says with a smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do one more fic just to get Ivar out of my system...  
> Lawd I could stare at him all day 😍


End file.
